World of Trophies (Tenative Title)
by Wyvern Seeker
Summary: Read about all the adventures (and misadventures) of the Smash Bros. in the World of Trophies. CURRENTLY BEING RESTRUCTURED.
1. Story Restructuring

**Author's Note: **_Hello there readers. For those of you who were reading this below average fanfic, you should know that it is currently being redone. The timeline of this fanfic takes place during Super Smash Bros Brawl and for fear of spoiling anything I shall reveal nothing else. For starters, the 'Menace of Steel' arc I planned is still gonna happen but certain things planned for it will be changed. To give you guys a spoiler, a new arc called 'Squeals of Pigs' is currently in development. Nothing else shall be said about it. Sorry about the flub you may have seen on this page considering I meant to upload this but instead I uploaded 'A Night in Hollow Bastion'. Anyways, if you enjoy this fanfic then, as my duty as a fanfic writer I'll shall try to make it enjoyable for you_.

**Disclaimer**_**: **__The series shown in the Super Smash Bros series alongside all characters, plots, items and ideas from each of those series belong to their respective owners. This is a simple fanfic that is being written (or typed) for no monetary gain whatsoever._

Chapter 1: Squeals of Pigs

A common stereotype (no not types of stereo) of villainous lairs was that they were dark, obvious and generally frightening. This lair, located in a desert with dark grey clouds blocking out the sun, was based off a demonic looking dragon with the sky being the way it was only helping in setting a frightening atmosphere aroundside the lair. In one dimly lit room of this lair were two figures, one of whom began to speak.

"Those idiots think they had me beat now, did they?" uttered a raspy, scratchy voice belonged to a man who could be best described in the dimness of the room looking a short old man with a noticeable beard as white as bleached bones due to dimly lighting of the room. Alongside the man in the room was

"Well sir, they actually di..." replied a slightly muffled yet very easy to hear slightly high-pitched voice belonging a person with a female figure who could best be said wearing a yellow bodysuit with a mask on yet due to the poor lighting of the room it was hard to describe anything else. The reply was which was soon interuptted by a shrill cry of "SILENCE!" from the the tired-sounding voice.

"They think that I would simply lay down after being defeated and play dead like a possum. What FOOLS!" replied the exausted sounding voice following up these words with a few rough coughs.

"Sir, are you-" was the concerned response of the shadowed man with the somewhat muffled-yet-perfectly understandable voice yet again being rudely cut off by the ancient-sounding voice blurting a quick "I'm okay you mindless numbskull!" to the yellow-clad figure followed by a couple of quick, shallow wheezes.

Finishing his last wheezes, the old man spoke again. "No matter what they try and throw at mine, this time it is I who shall reign as the victor and them as my servants. Well, if their lucky enough to declared servants that is."

"Major Trombone", the old man called out to the now named female figure, "amass the troops under your command. The invasion begins in a few minutes. Try, no wait, DO not fail me or else you'll find the consequences to be most...unenjoyable. Now go!" the man of ancient age replied, finished his order/threat with a series of quick coughs. Major Trombone left immediately but not before raising her hand in the air as a salute to her boss.

"However, two of them't get the luxury of becoming my servants. They'll just be, well up in heaven! Or hell! SPANKETY, SPANKETY, SPANKETY!" finished the old commander before being overtaken by a series of coiughs.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **_Well, here's the beginning of Squeals of Pigs for you all. Took me quite a bit of time to type this. Oh well, at least it's summer. Anyways, a review whether it's praise or constructive criticism is well appreciated._

**Next Chapter: The Right to Play.**


	2. The Right To Play First

_Author's Note: Hello everyone who have been reading my story. Sorry if I took forever to upload but anyways I should tell you I'm discountinuing the story since I've lost my reasons for continuing it. Just kidding. __Anyways the 'Menace of Steel' I am still working on and thinking about so in the meantime here's something to occupy you._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story. Not the characters or the settings. The only thing I own is the plot. Super Smash Bros belong to Nintendo and the characters belong to their respective owners. Nintendo, if you sue me you won't get much of anything anyways._

* * *

**I Want To Play**

"So it's finally here right?"

"Yes it is. Can you believe how much it cost!"

"Yeah considering we promised to pay for it with our own money. Plus having to persuade Master Hand so much to allow us to buy it."

"Well anyways let's open it."

Currently two teenage boys by the names of Ness and Lucas were having a conversation in the living room about the new game they just got today. To get this game the two psychics had to persuasde Master Hand into allowing them to buy it since it was a game that was secretly developed but never intended to be released to the public. The price of the game was... let's just say it was a lot of money in Eagleland dollars and Dragon Power standards. The game the two had to spend lots of money for was 'Fading Illusion -4.'

"I heard of there being new battle jobs such as magician, cook, priest and strangely enough carpainter." said Ness, the psychic with the red baseball cap. "I think I'll be a Cook because I think being a cook might allow me to make steak or cook my opponents just like Kirby."

"Yeah but I don't it would allow you to do it like Kirby does for his Final Smash.", said Lucas the other PSI user with blond hair. "They proballywouldn't add it in since it would probally be viewed as cruel to the monsters."

"Hahahaha! You're probally right about that. Anyways time to watch me kick some monster butt with my party consisting of a Magician, a Chef, a Preist and a Carpainter." Ness said.

"Wait, what do you mean watch you. I want to play. I helped buy the game in the first place." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but I spent more money than you did for it." Ness said.

"Sure, considering how Eagleland's economy is you would have to spend lots of money for it. Besides I beat up more mushroom, bathroom door signs and such than you." Lucas quoted.

"Well at least I beat up an army of part organic, part machine aliens bent on sentencing Earth to the torment and horror of eternal darkness. And also beat up their leader thank you very much." Ness said

"Yeah well I had to defeat Chimeras, Claymen, Pigmasks and a demented man child who looks like a pig in overalls who planned on using my brainwashed brother to free a omnipotent being. That's not very easy if you ask me." Lucas said.

"Well at least I defeated the evil in my mind." Ness said.

"Well at least I got through some tramatic experiences." Lucas said.

"Well at least my PSI attack isn't cheap." Ness said.

"Well at least my PSI attack was involved in my quest and actually manages to beat enemies." Lucas said.

"Well at least I'm faster." Ness said.

"Well at least I use strategy." Lucas said.

"So you're saying you're better huh, we'll then let's have a match. One stock, Smash Ball only. Winner gets to play." Ness said.

"You're on, Ness!" Lucas said. And with that they left for their match.

_One Hour Later_

"Looks like I win Lucas." Ness exclaimed, reminding Lucas of their earlier match.

"No fair, I had you on the ropes begging for mercy. If it wasn't for the Smas Ball I would have creamed you." said the blond psychic.

"You're right about that but I still beat you. Although I have to say good match." the black haired psychic said.

"Thanks. But I still would have won." said Lucas.

And so the two went into the game room which was filled with all Nintendo gaming systems possible. It had the NES, SNES, N64, Gamecube and so much more.

_However, when they got to where the NES was located they were in for a unpleasant surprise. At the NES console was Jeff, Ness' friend and a assist trophy playing Fading Illusion -4._

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Lucas said

"Oh, I felt like playing a game today, specifically a NES game. I was intending to play Metroid but then I saw this game and got curious. Anyways I just started so you'll have to wait for me to finish okay. My party consists of a magician, cook, preist and carpainter. I have no idea why there's a carpainter but it must have some use." said the blond inventor and genius.

"Oh man, I wanted to play the game." Ness said.

"Oh well, if you got here earlier you could be playing right now. Now you'll excuse me I'm trying to beat up enough monster to earn enough Selv to buy an airship."

"Okay then? So what do you wanna do now Ness?" Well I guess play the game that represents your adventure which is strangly titled Mother 3." Ness said.

"Well I wanted to play your adventure Earthbound. I don't get why it's called seems interesting." Lucas said.

"Okay then. I'm sure I can beat your game faster than you can beat mine!" Ness said.

"You're on Ness. I bet you ten steaks and ten omelettes I can beat your game faster than you can mine!" Lucas said.

"Okay!"

_And with that, the two went to play each others game. _

* * *

_So how was it? Was it good or bad? If you want you can leave a review talking about what mistakes I made or if someone is out of character. If there is I promise I will fix it. By the way none of you got the game I was referencing correct. It's an allusion to a certain game that never made past the planning stages on the NES. But I'm not telling you! ;)_


End file.
